1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode (e.g., a cathode) and holes injected from the other electrode (e.g., an anode) are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each of the pixels including an organic light emitting diode that is formed of a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer, and a plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel. The plurality of transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
In the driving transistor, hysteresis, which is a phenomenon in which a gate-source voltage Vgs is changed when a white voltage is changed to a black voltage and the black voltage is changed into the white voltage, may cause afterimages to be generated in the organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.